In CCD type or CMOS type solid-state imaging devices which are mounted in a digital still camera, a digital video camera, or the like, a technical evolution progresses close to the limits, and a size of an aperture of a single light receiving part comes close to a wavelength order of incident light as approximately 2 μm. For that reason, there is encountered a problem that the manufacturing yield is poor. Also, the quantity of light which a single light receiving part is able to detect is small so that the sensitivity is lowered. In addition, the upper limit of the quantity of photoelectric charges to be stored in a single minute light receiving part is a little as about 3,000 so that it becomes difficult to beautifully express 256 gradations. From these problems, in view of image quality and sensitivity, it is difficult to expect a tremendous improvement in performance of the related-art CCD type or CMOS type solid-state imaging devices.
In order to solve these problems, for example, as described in JP-A-58-103165 and JP-A-2002-83946, there is proposed a stack type solid-state imaging device in which only a signal read-out circuit is provided in a semiconductor substrate and an R detecting photoelectric conversion device having a red color (R) detecting photoelectric conversion layer interposed between electrodes, a G detecting photoelectric conversion device having a green color (G) detecting photoelectric conversion layer interposed between electrodes and a B detecting photoelectric conversion device having a blue color (B) detecting photoelectric conversion layer interposed between electrodes are stacked in an upper layer part of the semiconductor substrate.